The Power of Hadou
by robert32514
Summary: Raised by Gouken when Albus Dumbledore compelled the Potters to send Harry away. Vernon takes him to Japan where a master of Hadou takes the boy as his own. Years later, the truth will be revealed, a son will be found, and the Power he knows not will be realized.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Hadou**

**Ch. 1 Goukens murder**

**I don't own Street Fighter or Harry Potter**

**Capcom and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Goukens Murder**

In eastern Japan on top of a hill, at the base of a waterfall, Ryu, adopted son of Gouken, in his white Gi with a red ribbon-like bandanna around his head and his red combat gloves on his hands, stood in a fighting stance. Imagining his enemy while remembering his masters words earlier that day. **_"Ryu, since adopting you those many years ago, within the walls of my Dojo, I have witnessed you grow from a boy to a man...From an awkward novice, to my greatest pupil."_**

Ryu strikes out with a block from an imaginary strike. **_"I have witnessed you master every form and technique I have taught you as if you were the one who created them."_**

****He then leaps with a flying kick as if to kick his opponent in the face. **_"I have seen you find what so many seek but fail to achieve- the delicate balance between grace, speed, and Power."_**

When he lands on his feet, he jumps up again with a powerful uppercut called the Dragon Punch underneath the drop of a waterfall.

His training done for the day, he walks from the water towards a tree. Not just any tree, but his favorite spot to meditate. **_"You stand at the brink of becoming everything I had hoped you would, or possibly everything I have feared."_**

****Sitting with his feet crossed, he continues to think on Goukens words as he closes his eyes and begins to focus his mind and thoughts, **_"You have come far since you began your journey, driven by the same desire for perfection that I once saw in another, many years ago. He too completely dedicated himself to mastering our Shotokan arts, but his journey took him down a vicious and brutal path."_**

_** "His quest to fulfill his fighting potential awoke in him a ruthless brutality."**_

****Within his mind, time began to slow to a crawl as he began to relax, but not knowing that a darkness was soon to make itself known. A darkness he didn't know he had. **_His training had taken him to a crossroads...To pursue greatness with honor and purity of heart, or to allow his desire for victory to become a murderous need. When faced with his choice, he chose to sacrifice his humanity for the sake of Power."_**

****His breathing slowed, his heart steady, his mind clear, slowly like a shadow, the darkness crept closer, making it almost impossible to feel. **_"These are the same crossroads that you will soon reach...and this is the same decision that is still yours to make. There is a side of you that you must confront, as must all of us who choose to devote our lives to the pursuit of our arts."_**

_** "You must face the part of you that ruthlessly craves to win, even when the price is too high...when the price of that victory is taking human life. All of us who choose the way of the warrior must eventually do one thing. We must face ourselves."**_

****Suddenly a foot stepping on leaves and twigs disrupts Ryu's meditation as his eyes open and his head tilts as his ears seek the location of where the sound came from. **_"And Fight."_**

****The object which created the sound steps from a tree, only for Ryu to gasp as the object wasn't an object, but a shadow of himself. It looked like Ryu in every way, but its Gi was darker, the bandanna pale, and his gloves darker than his own. It's eyes glowing with an unearthly demonic red glow with a hungry look upon it's eyes. Ryu took a stance, not knowing how this would play out. **_"You must fight...and decide...who...you...truly are."_**

Ryu rushed in with a fast jab, testing the creatures defense, but it spun and blocked the shot with its own fist. Then spun in a round house. But Ryu anticipated this as he slid under with a leg sweep. As the creature began to descend, Ryu gathered his Ki in a focused energy Hadou blast as the creature did the same. Both unleashed at the same time towards one another. Both were equal as they tried pushing the energy based attack, but it proved futile as the creature came out on top, blasting Ryu with even Darker power. It began to slowly walk towards him, as if it was stalking him as Ryu tried to get back up while his body was steaming. **_"The battle may be difficult. Negativity, wrath, and cruelty often seem to overcome goodness, peace, and honor..."_**

****Looking at his darker half and not willing to give up, he quickly got back up and threw out a kick only to see his dark visage fade into nothing only to reappear behind him. A bone shattering knee attack to his back had him fall to his knees, only to receive a punch to the gut knocking the wind out of him. What followed was a strike to his face, and a lightening fused upper cut to his chin with blood coming from his mouth.

**_"But in the taunting face of your dark half, you cannot give up." _**Ryu was panting as blood continued to poor from his lips as he struggled to rise, to focus. He didn't notice due to the amount of pain he was in as his dark half was right behind him in midair poised to strike.

**_"Ryu, my son and pupil...I hope you will fulfill your limitless potential, not by succumbing to your power, but by mastering it." _**His darker half landed on Ryu's back and pressed his face into the ground and begun to rub it in the dirt. **_"Every light must have its darkness."_**

****Looking through the cracks of his other halves hand as he was barely able to turn his head, he managed to glimpse it's other fist poised to strike. **_"But do not let yours defeat you...RYU!"_**

****Snapping into awareness, he looked around realizing he dozed off as the fowl of the air began to fly off, he could have sworn he heard Master Gouken shout his name, "Huh? A dream...? That cry...It was Master Gouken's!"

He decided to check it out as he ran back up the steps to the Dojo, "But no...it couldn't be..."

He stopped at the Dojos outer doors as they were apparently shut. The sign above written in Japanese broken in half and swinging from the entrance. Opening the doors, he gazed upon the still and bloody form of his adopted Father and Master with his back to the wall. Dead! **"MASTER" ** Behind and above his body was the Japanese Character 10. Without realizing it, he feet betrayed him as he slowly walked forward towards his beloved father. Falling to his knees beside him, he looked at the body not wanting to believe what his eyes saw.

Slowly he gathered Gouken into his arms and began to rock him slowly after searching for a pulse but finding none. Suddenly, the pressure of his ki began to rise as he began to loose sight of his emotions as he began to cry internally. Moments later, the pressure being too much, he cried out to the heavens as the energy became too much and was released in a devastating pulse wave. As Ryu began to lose consciousness, he would not know that his ki release would signal something greater than himself to finally catch up to him. A past he didn't remember or know about. Two forces would come for him, and he would have to make a choice.

**In Scotland, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

A stalemate had been drawn between Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. To try to trick Voldemort, Dumbledore had convinced The Flamels, the masters of Alchemy, to loan him the Philosophers Stone to try and lure Voldemort into a trap. The Potter child, William Charles, the one they all thought was the Boy-who-Lived, defeated Tom and managed to stop him then only through sheer luck. Of course Dumbledore observed from a distance as he was invisible and would have acted if he thought William was in danger. Years ago, he had made the mistake of talking James and Lily Potter into giving their other child Harry to her sister when they all thought he was a squib and unimportant. Second year was similar as once again, William saved Ginerva Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets, once again barely with his life and dumb luck. But it was in fourth year when the truth came out. They had the wrong-boy-who-lived. Kingsley Shacklebolt lost his life in the pursuit of saving Sirius Black from his cousins killing curse in the Department of Mysteries. He had fallen into the Veil of Death taking a killing curse meant for Lord Black from Bellatrix Lestrange who cackled in glee. Dumbledore and William along with James and Lily tried to beat Voldemort, but when it all was said and done, they were in a stalemate. Voldemort before the Potters, Dumbledore, The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and the Ministry itself, declared Dumbledore a fool and revealed Harry James Potter as the true Boy-who-Lived. He then stated that until Harry Potter returned, he would wait. He would be patient, but his patience would only last so long. So, for several years they searched while things quieted down.

The Potter family would never forgive themselves for allowing Albus Dumbledore to talk them into giving away their son. They then resigned from the order as did quite a few other families when Dumbledore came clean about everything. He was glad James didn't kill him then, because the other remaining Marauders were tempted as were a few families including those who were Loyal Dumbledore sympathizers. When the Marauders, Lily, and Alastor Moody confronted the Durselys, Petunia and Vernon informed them how they took the child to Japan as they wanted nothing to do with him, and left him at an orphanage. They wanted nothing to do to do with a child of Lily Potters and slammed the door in her face. In retribution, Lily blasted her sisters door down and attacked her. James, Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody could only stand there with wands drawn on Vernon who was no fool as they watched Lily tear Petunia apart not with her wand or magic, but with her fists. When they left, a slightly vindicated Lily left with James and Sirius casting hexes and curses upon the Dursely family that would stay with them leaving Dudley as the only protected one as he wasn't there at the time and was innocent of any wrong doing.

Now at this time, Alastor Moody had a few contacts in Japan but was having no luck at finding Harry, until now that is. A stone that James Potter had given Dumbledore, tied to Harry's life force, was glowing a golden sheen. Dumbledore quickly floo'd James and Lily as quick as he could. Seconds later, when they came through the floo, they gazed at the stone and James cast a Potter family spell that would give them his sons location. The energy coming from the stone was powerful. More powerful then even Voldemort himself. It gave them a location, but they knew it would take several days to get there as they had to go through appropriate channels, but by that time, they would be too late as Harry would already be on his way to San Francisco to meet up with an old friend on a quest for revenge.

When they came upon the Dojo, they found a battle having taken place with a blood pattern of a Japanese Symbol sprayed in blood on the wall. Remus with his enhanced werewolf senses told them how a duel took place here. He had Harry's scent due to Lily hanging on to some of Harry's baby clothes with his scent intact. He smelt two others. The one who lost apparently close to Harry as both scents were all over the place. The other apparently the victor of the duel. Alastor called them all outside to a freshly dug grave that appeared to be at least 36-37 hours old with now cold ashed incense in front of the tombstone and metal beads on said tombstone. Alastor with his magical eye looked into the grave and saw the old man buried there. A guide that was with them knew this man and translated the words on the Tombstone. **_Here lies Gouken, Father, friend, teacher._**

****They asked the guide if he could tell them anything about the old man after paying their respects by conjuring flowers and placing them in front of the Tombstone. He told him how Gouken was a master of the martial arts of Shotokan and his pupil/adopted son Ryu was a Japanese icon/ martial arts champion. When they asked for a description of this Ryu, the guide pulled out a Japanese Newspaper that was in color dated months ago with his picture. There in all his Glory was the lost Potter Heir. He looked like James, except he was bigger in build than his biological father by seven-fold, having the body of a God. He was in his trademark white Gi, with the red gloves and red bandanna who obviously stood over a downed fighter from Saigon, named Sagat. The finishing punch that ended Sagat's winning streak nearly killed Sagat. They could see the turmoil in Ryu/Harry's eyes as he looked at the fist that nearly ended Sagat, looked down at the fallen fighter, bowed in respect, then left.

"Bloody hell James, look at him. He looks like he could take on Voldemorts people easily." Sirius exclaimed loudly as James and Lily could only look upon their son in adoration and respect. Lily then asked the guide the obvious question, "Do you know where Ryu might have gone?"

The answer she got was not what she was expecting. "San Francisco."

When they asked why there, he says, "Because Ryu wasn't the only one trained by Gouken. There was one other. A warrior named Ken Masters."

That was a name the British magical world had not heard of in a long time. The Masters were an old Pure-blood family that migrated to America almost a hundred years ago. The guide then told them that if they wait at least 4-5 days, that Ryu may return with Masters behind him. They were able to convince the Japanese magical government to let them stay as long as it took. When the permission was given, the Potter Family and a few friends waited. They didn't have to wait long. But the problems they were about to face would be a lot bigger than Tom Riddle could ever be.


	2. Chapter 2 Ryus' Quest

**The Power of Hadou**

**Ch. 2 Ryus' Quest**

**I do not own Street Fighter or Harry Potter**

**Capcom and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Ryus' Quest**

Standing outside a two story mansion with his bag over his shoulder and looking at his picture of his long time friend and brother in all but blood, Ken Masters, and his fiance Eliza. The address on the back of the picture. Looking between both the picture to the mansion, he heard a set of feet, no check that, paws coming towards him. Two big dogs that stopped mere feet in front of him. They began to bark at him in warning until he unleashed a bit of his ki, letting them know he wasn't one to be tried. They apparently got the idea because they yelped and took off in the other direction.

"RYU! I hope you're ready, because I've been waiting for this day a long time." Ryu with his back to his old sparring partner in his red Gi and brown combat gloves barely turned his head before he dropped his bag and blocked the incoming flying kick aimed at his head with the outside of his hand. Ken Masters had apparently been training hard because he did indeed get faster and stronger. He tried a double jab towards Ryu, one he side stepped, the other he blocked.

Ducking a roundhouse kick, Ken then pushed the attack further, "Come on Ryu, if you don't fight back, you're gonna hurt my feelings!" He then threw another punch that Ryu caught, but wouldn't let go until Ken saw Ryu wasn't playing around. Ken seen the look on Ryus' face and stopped his attack and calmed down.

"This is no time for games Ken..." Ryu finally released his fist.

"Ken, what on Earth are you doing out there?", A female voice called out.

"Hey Eliza," a blushing Ken Masters said as he chuckled while nervously scratching the back of his head, "I was just finishing up some training and look who I found on our doorstep! You remember Ryu don't you?"

"Oh Ryu, you finally came to visit us!"

Ryu turned slightly to Eliza and nodded in hello without a word. Ken seeing the saddened look on Ryus' face pulled Eliza to him asked, "But why the long face? What's wrong?"

"The Master...is dead. Murdered."

"Murdered?! Oh my god..." Eliza cried out as Ken went wide eyed in shock.

"Master Gouken...? But how?"

Ryu turning around looking down, "I'm still not sure."

Ken lightly grasped Ryu's right shoulder, "Look Ryu, let's get you settled in and you can tell me everything. It's still good to see you." Ken wrapped his arm around Ryus' shoulder and walked him in while Eliza grabbed Ryus' bag.

**Back in Japan**

The Potters and those who joined them scoured all over Japan about information on Ryu. They found as much as they could. Ryu apparently won the last Street Fighter tournament and was a big sensation. Trouble was, he disappeared every time. They would come to discern that he was a traveling nomad only looking to better himself as a warrior. The guide told them what exactly it was that Ryu learned from Gouken and they were blown away with what they found. Ryu didn't fight for fame, merely to get stronger by pitting himself against strongest of opponents. There were even rumors of energy manipulations in these fights which a lot of their fighters including Ryu was capable of wandlessly. Hermione Weasley nee Granger started digging up much information about how this was possible, but when the idea of Chakra or Ki manipulations was spoken of, they listened to as much as they could. The Japanese Police both muggle and magical had a good idea who killed Gouken and shared their information with the Potter family.

The name Akuma came up in many of their Police Reports apparently killing those he deemed weaker, and from what the monks that Remus spoke to said, Akuma has had his eyes set on Ryu since he was a youngling. They just hoped Ryu/ Harry would hurry back soon.

**San Francisco, California U.S.A. Chinatown**

Ryu, Ken, and Eliza was sitting at an Asian diner called Happy Go Lucky Restaurant. Unknowingly they were being watched from the top of a building across the street by a brain washed puppet. Said puppet had been following Ryu since coming to the states. Things were quiet with Ryu the entire time he was there.

Ken worried about Ryu, "Come on Ryu, I know you've been through a lot, but you've gotta eat something. So tell me what happened."

Ryu sighing began to recant what he knew, "I was outside training when I heard a cry from the Dojo. I ran back, but was too late. The Master was dead. I could tell a great battle took place,-a duel-but I don't know any warrior who could have so brutally defeated our Master."

"Behind the masters body, smeared in blood was the character 10, it was obviously a message. What it could mean, I don't know. All I know is that Master Gouken, the man who raised me as his own son, is dead...and I need your help to Avenge him."

"Ryu..."

Before Ken could finish, a group of thugs arrived and began to harass some of the customers and the owner demanding payment and food for protection. The owner refused. After hitting the owner once already, Ryu had enough and grabbed the leaders arm and kept him from hitting the poor bloody owner a second time.

"You just wrote your own death warrant mate..."

Ryu didn't reply as his grip was too strong for the hoodlum with a bad shark fin like hair style to move. Just then, the police along with someone Eliza recognized as her cousins husband William Guile, one of the heads of Interpol came to arrest the punks.

Ken seeing the police doing their jobs, pulled Ryu away, "Let's go Ryu, the authorities are here...this isn't your fight."

Guile looking at the punks gathered could only say, "Shadaloo must be in pretty bad shape if they're resorting to recruiting common street thugs..."

The leader of the hoodlums named Birdy attacked Guile with a set of chains which Guile side stepped.

**"YOU THOUGHT I'D GIVE UP THA' EASILY?"**

Guile grabbed his wrist but Birdy wrenched it back and then destroyed a table that Guile flipped over. When Birdy turned around Guile was grooming his hair.

"I came here looking for Shadaloo Agents...but instead I find a bunch of pathetic Shadaloo wannabes'. I'd be surprised if Bison even knew your name."

Birdy, not liking being mocked or ridiculed got back up and jumped up at Guile who just smirked and then did a backward up-side down kick which put the thug down for good. "Shadaloo Agent...hmph!" Placing his boot on Birdys' chest, "You're nothing but a street punk. Cuff them and get them out of my sight!"

By this time Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had already left as this was going on, still not aware of the tail that was following them from the top of the building across the street.

Hours later, Ryu who was trying to sleep at the Masters mansion spare room began to have nightmares of the past.

**Flashback**

** _"Ryu, stand back!"_**

****_Ryu could only watch as a man that looked a little similar to his Master but with Red Hair done in a Pony tail that looked like fire as it blew in the breeze challenged Master Gouken to a duel while taunting Gouken at being a better master to Ryu than he. They began to size each up while Gouken kept Ryu out of harms way._

**_"The Martial Arts you teach this pup are flawed. No matter what you do, until you embrace the murderous intent of Shotokan, you are incomplete."_**

**_ "Shotokan will never be about destruction and death. You dishonor master Goutetsu's name by saying that it is!" _**_Gouken argued._

**_ "Even the Master did not understand. I put him to the test and defeated him. If I am wrong, how could I have killed him?" _**_With that, he lunged at Gouken. _

**_"Murderer!" _**_Gouken lunged back as well intending to seek justice for Master Goutetsu._

****_Ryu could not remember the full extant of the fight, but he does remember it being short as Gouken came out on top all those many years ago. Akuma was down and bloody, Gouken the victor stood tall but winded._

**_"You have won Gouken, finish me!"_**

_** "You know that I will not. I intend to continue teaching to preserve life through our arts, not destroy it."**_

**_ "Then your mercy is your weakness. You accept a half-truth as your way. You will never be truly free as I am. One day you will regret not killing me...BROTHER.",_**_ He replaced his Gi top as he got up and started to walk away, the Character 10 was on his back and that's when Ryu remembered the symbol and now knew who killed Gouken._

**Flashback ends**

Ryu awakens and remembers that day vividly now, "Akuma, that's where I saw that character before...on his back...Could Master Gouken been murdered by...his own brother?"

Ryu gets up and looks at the full moon with a tad bit of cloud coverage. "No matter who's responsible, I will avenge you Master Gouken."

Ken awoke when he saw Ryu in the kitchen with a hot cup of tea to sooth his mind. Eliza decided to join them thinking a cup of tea wasn't so bad. It was then that Ryu revealed what he remembered in the dream.

"Master Gouken's brother? He disappeared years ago, didn't he? I can't believe it."

"I have to return to Japan and try to find him. Ken, will you join me?"

Chuckling, he replied, "Of course, you had to ask?"

"Not without me you're not!" Eliza warned with her mind made up too. She knew the meaning of Honor and would not let the adopted sons of Gouken go without her. She met Gouken once and they hit it off as good friends. Gouken approved of her and Kens' relationship.

"I don't know Eliza..."

""Hey, you didn't think I'd let you face this thing alone, did you?" she asked as Ken sighed and nodded. He then got up and went to his phone hanging on the kitchen wall.

"OK then, I'll have my private jet prepped and we can be on our way in two hours."

"Your jet?" Ryu asked in shock. He knew that Ken was wealthy, but he didn't know he was that wealthy.

"Oh it's nothing spectacular, just a little something from my dad after I won the U.S. Martial Arts Tournament a few years back. I am the only son of the Masters family after all."

**76 hours later**

The plane landed days later at a private runway of a friend of the Masters family. A couple hours later, Ryu and Ken both in their own personal Gi attire, was walking up the steps towards the Dojo while Eliza was left to her own devices.

"Are you sure Eliza doesn't mind being on her own for the day?" Ryu asked with a knowing smirk.

"Ah, just give her a four star hotel, a mall full of designer boutiques, and a credit card, and she won't even notice I'm gone." Ken laughed in good spirits.

"Heh, that's a good woman you got there Ken. What did a guy like you ever do to get so lucky?"

What neither knew or felt at the moment at first was the wizarding family watching from afar, Ryu/Harry had returned and they needed the right moment to meet with him. They knew now exactly what Ryu and Ken was capable of and could most likely do since their aura's was so strong, so they suppressed their magic so they could not be felt while under disillusionment.

They watched as Ken Masters answered back.

"Don't think she doesn't ask me that every single day! So how about you? Got your sights set on any 'Sparring Partners' lately?" Ken asked in good fun.

"Uh..."

The Potters and friends could see Ryu/ Harry blushing as he couldn't think of a reply. They'd guessed as a traveling nomad, Ryu/Harry didn't have the time.

"Ryu...Ryu...Ryu. All work and no play! Some things never change!"

They finally came upon Master Goukens grave and noticed the flowers, someone must have come by and placed them there as a sign of respect. Ryu was thankful for that.

"It seems like only yesterday when we were still just two kids that couldn't even throw a proper punch..."

"Yeah, seeing the Dojo again sure brings back memories. I just wish I could have returned under some happier circumstances after all these years."

The Potters listening could relate. They to wished that as well. They lost so much time with Ryu/ Harry all because of an old mans stupid ideals. But it went in their favor seeing their son now. A powerful warrior that Voldemort would not last three seconds against.

"Is this the place?"

"Yes, this always was the Masters favorite place to meditate..."

Ken stepped forward and knelt with his head bowed. "Master Gouken, I thought of bringing flowers... But instead I brought something that I hope would mean a little more to you."

Ken rose as his aura spiked. He took a defensive stance, legs spread, fists poised to strike, "You always told me that the Shoryuken, The Dragon Punch was my strength..." He then brought his leg up and around as his aura continued to rise, "So I created a move of my own...A technique based on the one you taught me..." bringing his leg down, flames erupted around him as he took a blocking stance. "A technique made in your honor..." He then jumped and created a devastating upper-cut strike with Ken twirling in midair, his fist on fire leaving a trail of fire greater than what the Potters called fiend-fire dancing around him. **"SHINRYUKEN!"**

When he landed, he knelt once more in front of Goukens tombstone with his head bowed. "That ones for you Master...And I promise to help Ryu Avenge your death."

As he stood, Ryu called out.."You might as well come out. I've known you were there the entire time though we can't see you."

Ken stood as he remained silent looking where Ryu and he felt the barely repressed energy. A group of people in robes shimmered into view as if water poured down their bodies revealing them. One of them looked like a smaller yet older version of Ryu with graying sideburns, messy hair like Ryu, brown eyes, and glasses. The woman had Ryus' emerald eyes, red hair and stood at 5'11. There was a younger boy with red hair and had the woman's looks with the mans brown eyes. There were quite a few others behind them.

Ken recognized them due to the magical news that he kept up with. "James and Lily Potter. And the Boy-Who-Lived William Potter. Don't know who the others are. What are you guys doing here? Don't you have enough problems dealing with a Dark Lord back home?"

"We apologize Mr. Masters. We didn't mean any disrespect, but we came for Ryu." The older man that Ken identified as James Potter spoke up.

"Me, why have you come for me?"

The red haired woman Ken called Lily Potter stepped forth and placed a hand on Ryus' cheek as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He placed his hand over hers. It was a familiar scent. He couldn't place where he had ever smelled it. But somehow, he knew this woman. A memory within himself was begging to come out, but a wall within his mind would not permit it.

"It's because Ryu's our son. He was taken from us many years ago by an old man we thought we could trust. He manipulated us and we were too weak to not give in to him and his games." James said.

Ryus' eyes snapped open at that bit of information. For years he tried to find out the truth of his origins. Taking Lilys' hand and lowering it into his own, he asked, "What are you saying?"

"Ryu, I'm your mother Lily Marie Potter nee Evans." Ryu backed up at that in shock as Ken pulled him back a bit.

"I think we all need to talk, because it's apparent that there are things Ryu deserves to know."

The Potters nodded and welcomed the two young men into a magical tent that blew Ryu away a bit, but not seeing Kens face otherwise the looks on Kens face would have betrayed him. Ken knew of magic since he too was a wizard. He didn't know Ryu was one as well otherwise he would have said something to him years ago about magic. Ken didn't need a wand seeing as the kind of training he had made it aware that he could do fine without a wand. They sat him down and began explaining everything. When they were done, an emotionless Ryu stood up and walked out. He needed to meditate on this. Ken kept them there, shaking his head. "He needs time to meditate on this. You left him through no fault of your own seeing you were compelled by a master manipulator. Albus Dumbledore is one of the main reasons why Magical U.S.A. will not aid Magical Britain. They don't like him, and now I see why."

Ryu walked into the woods a bit and sat at his favorite tree. He knew now who he really was. His parents were betrayed by someone who they thought they could trust. Not once but twice. He didn't know what to think or feel. He felt another presence behind him as his biological brother sat next to him seeing him in deep thought. William Potter was amazed at the level of power his brother Harry-No Ryu was putting out as his mind was in conflict with the information that was just revealed. William may not have had known of Ryu, but he would not turn his back on him either. So he waited for Ryu to calm down and breathe.

After a bit of time, Ryu spoke, "So magic's real? And I'm a wizard?"

"Yeah, takes a bit getting used to huh? We now have two Dark Blokes after us from what it seems."

"I can't leave William, I have things I have to do here first. Then I may join you. But not yet. Not yet."

"I'm not gonna push Ryu, but Tom may not give us any choice. He's been looking for you a long time. If we can find you, so can he. Come on, Mum and me girl probably got dinner started and I'm famished." William said as he stood and offered his new found brother a hand up.

The brothers walked side by side in silence until they reached the Dojo where Ryu offered to let them sleep. He wasn't quite comfortable about magic for now, so chose to allow them a place to sleep inside the Dojo. Ken had already left saying he had to go and meet back up with Eliza. After dinner was finished, they all turned in for the night, but not before they set up a few wards for protection. A few hours later, they were all awakened to see Ryu standing with Dark Energy pouring from his body as he was still asleep. The way his body was acting, it was like he was in a battle with all the kicks and punches being thrown.

William cried out, "We gotta do something."

Remus Lupin and James Potter held everyone back as Alastor Moody said, "We can't. The boy is dangerous right now. One wrong move by anybody and we're all dead. We wait it out."

**Within Ryus' mind**

Ryu watched as he couldn't stop himself. He had beaten Ken to a pulp. "R-Ryu, why are you doing this...Master Gouken was my teacher too..."

"He was like my father! You don't know what I'm feeling...**NO ONE DOES!"**

He could only stand and watch as he picked Ken up and threw him into one of the Dojo walls. As Ken struggled to get up, Ryu saw himself charging up a Dark Hadou blast.

**"Don't Ryu...Nnnnooooooooo"**

**Dream ends**

The energy was so strong it was choking at first. Then when the blast was released, it knocked everyone down. Ryu awoke barely standing. He took a few moments to get his bearings. Then looking at his hands, "What have I done?" Rushing to the hole in the wall as it was steaming instead of burning, he cried out **"KEN!"**

Then remembering the days unexpected events, he calmed down and thought, "He's not here-He's with Eliza...I was dreaming..."

Looking out into the night sky, he wouldn't notice a figure sitting in front of his masters tombstone.

"What's happening to me? Am I losing my mind..."

Turning back to check on the others, he helped up the one that called herself his mother, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I..."

Lily Potter put a hand to his lips and stopped him. She's seen enough sleep walking before to recognize the symptoms. "Ssshhhhhh, it's alright. It's alright." she stated as she wrapped her arms around her son as best as she could since he was so big.

It was awkward at best since Ryu had never known a mothers love, but his instincts told him to let go and return the embrace the woman was giving him. So he did as his head rested on hers and closed his eyes. Something that brought a tear to many an eye as William and James joined in the hug.

After a bit, Sirius Black turned to the hole in the wall which was huge and whistled in amazement. "If you can do that asleep, I'd hate to see what you can do when awake cub."

That brought everyone into a fit of laughter as they were able to breathe easy. They then settled down and went back to sleep. The Potters placed their mats next to Ryu as a means of support so he doesn't have another nightmare again. At least they hoped. They'd repair the hole in the wall in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 Sagat and Bison

**The Power of Hadou**

**Ch. 3 Sagat and Bison**

**I do not own Street Fighter or Harry Potter**

**Capcom and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 3 Sagat and Bison**

The next morning the Potters and their entourage found Ryus' cot empty. It was a Nymphadora Tonks who had just arrived earlier who informed them of Ryus' early morning meditation when she pointed to him in front of the hole he made earlier that morning. When she saw the hole in the wall, she was worried, but seeing everyone well, she provided them with a Japanese breakfast that she had just recently sampled and found herself enjoying. When they were done, she then explained how she offered Harry who would rather be called Ryu, breakfast, but she couldn't get him to eat anything.

William then thought he could give it a shot, but was interrupted by Ken who rushed into the Dojo. "RYU" Everyone saw the panicked look on his face, including Ryu who paused his early morning meditation.

"Ken?"

"Damn, it's good to see you, man...When I saw that hole in the wall...What happened?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy but,...I had a nightmare..."

Coming around him, Ken teased him a little, "Heh, leave it to good ol' Ryu to not just sleep walk, but sleep fight..."

Ryu noticed something in his eyes as well as everyone else. "What's wrong, you look surprised to see me alive."

"It's a long story, but some guy called "Bison" is after you, and it's not safe here. Let's get moving. I'll explain everything on the way."

The scarred face of Alastor Moody went pale at the "Bison'" name. James and Sirius saw this and had him share with everyone around. He then swore everyone into silence and explained how he was an Agent with Interpol. "Bison" or as he is fully called "M. Bison" is on the top worlds most wanted list for acts of terrorism and murder. He makes Tom Riddle look like a child compared to him. It's rumored that Bison has somehow combined Science and Magic together and has been brain washing people to be his Agents of Death and destruction. Especially with how fast the muggle world is advancing in technology and advanced Artificial Intelligence.

Ryus' head perked at the mention of Bison when Ken and Moody explained Bison and what he's supposedly done, "Bison, Where have I heard that name before? It was at the Street Fighter Tournament!"

"Well whoever he is, his men have already killed looking for you. I was thinking we could crash at that old abandoned shrine to the West..."

Suddenly a chirping noise went off and Ken excused himself for a second to answer a call on his cell phone.

Sirius eying the device asked what it was, and Lily who had kept up to date on all things mundane or muggle told him what it was and what it could do. It reminded him of the mirrors that James and he uses.

"Hello, Eliza? Are you ok? Huh? People from Interpol? What the hell is going on? Let me talk to one of them..."

But before he could, Alastor Moody snatched the cell and spoke into the device, "This is Interpol Agent Alastor Moody. Identify yourself. Ah-huh, Guile, Damn glad to hear your voice son. Huh? Agent Nash. Shadow. Hold on a second." Turning back to Ken, he asked, "Where's this Shrine boy and what's it's called?"

"The Miyazaki Shrine! Can I have my cell back please?"

"Meet us at the Miyazaki Shrine as soon as you can. Good. We'll be waiting." He shut the cell and tossed it to Ken.

"Ok people, pack your things, we're leaving. Interpol is on it's way. So let's move..."

"What is it mad-Eye?" James asked as Moody turned to the door as Ryu stepped up next to him. He felt it where as Alastor saw it. A lumbering giant of a man built for fighting, tan skin, long dark scar on his chest, and a eye patch on his right eye. Sagat was here. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless hoody and his hands were wrapped as if prepared for a fight. He too was on Interpol's most wanted list as an Agent of Bison. Ryu then was about to run to the door when Moody held out his staff and told him it was Sagat. Ryu thanked him and Moody lowered the Staff. Opening the door, Ryu looked up into the pearly white eyes of one of his former opponents.

"Ryu?"

"Ken...this is my fight." he said as Sagat looked down on him and growled.

Suddenly Sagat threw off the hoody and attacked, spearing Ryu and then proceeded to hit him with a left cross. Ryu having felt the blow jumped back up and kicked his nemesis in the mouth as he back flipped back onto his feet.

Blood dribbling from Sagats' mouth. The Potters and everyone else went for their wands, but Moody stepped in front and shook his head. This was a one-on-one fight. No interference. Something was going on. Sagat wasn't just here to fight, and Alastor knew it. Lily tried to go around him, but Alastor remained adamant that she stay out of the fight.

Ryus' mind was in overdrive as he studied his opponent, "Sagat's changed...He's stronger than when I last faced him in the Tournament..."

Sagat made to move again until Ryu high jumped into the air spinning and then extended his leg for a head shot when his next thoughts were, "Could he have been strong enough...To kill Master Gouken?"

**"NO" **Sagat shouted.

That surprised Ryu as he landed behind Sagat who ducked under Ryus' foot, without Ryu landing the kick.

**"Not like this.** "

"You pulled your punch...why?"

**"As much as I want to, I won't fight you...Not now."**

"If your not here to fight, then why have you come? Did you have anything to do with my Masters Murder?"

**"Hmph! Of course not. My business is with you and you alone. I'm here to warn you about Bison. He has his eye on you and plans to make you one of his men..."**

"I'm not easily persuaded."

**"He and his scheming scientists have means of changing your mind...Cowardly means that I do not approve of." **Leaning down, he got in Ryus' face, **"This place is no longer safe, leave it."**

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you a partner of his?" Ryu asked without being cowed by the giant man from Saigon.

**"I would find no satisfaction in defeating one of Bisons' mindless puppets. To regain my Title...my Honor...There is only one way...To fight you in the next Street Fighter Tournament."**

"I look forward to it." Sagat nodded, turned and picked up the hoody and proceeded out of the dojo but not without getting in one last word.

**"Train hard, because I promise that you will see the full power of the true Sagat...And not the foolish man you once scarred."**

And with that he left. Seconds later, Ken firmly grasped his shoulder. "Ryu, we'd better get going to the shrine. Those people from Interpol are probably already on their way."

As everyone stepped out of the Dojo, Lily, James, and everyone else was amazed in Ryus' abilities and skills. They were asking him and Ken if they could teach them how to fight like that they were so excited. Ryu just chuckled as Ken full out laughed at their current predicament. Before they left the Dojo, they paid Master Gouken one last visit but stopped when they noticed his beads missing.

"Master Goukens' beads. They're missing." It was then Ryu had an epiphany, Akuma took them. He was most likely nearby watching. When he spoke his thoughts out loud, Moody was able to confirm it as he just spotted Akuma with Goukens beads around his neck. He was due West, towards their destination if what Ken said the location of the Shrine was true.

But the Shrine was their only way of meeting with Interpol so they moved on even though Akuma was going there himself.

**The Miyazaki Shrine, Two Hours Later**

"Well, here we are...guess all we can do is wait for those Interpol Agents to get here. Take a load off."

Ken as he sat down, saw Ryu still standing looking towards a certain location as did Moody. Moody spotted two girls off to the side hidden behind a log near where Akuma was spotted by his Magical eye. He informed James and Sirius who Popped away only to apprehend the girls and walk them towards Alastor. They thought that he was going to interrogate the girls who were protesting when Ryu replied, "We're not alone here, Ken."

"Apparently, James Potter and Sirius Black apprehended these two girls."

"No, he means Akuma is here." Moody firmly claimed.

"How do you know?"

Mad-Eye was tapping his magical eye. Ken nodded realizing he wasn't lying when he got up, dusted himself off, and took off his jacket and handed it to William.

Suddenly, the sky darkened as Akumas presence got stronger. Ryu walked a few steps towards the dark presence. Lily tried to stop him, but James and Sirius stopped her saying that this was one fight they could not interfere. This was gonna be a fight they would not survive if they stepped in. They didn't have the kind of training like Ryu and Ken. "COWARD! Are you afraid to fight the students of the man you murdered? SHOW YOUR FACE!"

"Ryu, take it easy, if we rush into this, he could wind up on top. Let's focus on what we have to do." Ken whispered as he too prepared himself.

**"As you wish Ryu, as you wish." **And lo, and behold, Akuma stepped out of the darkness. He was in a darker Gi reminiscent to Ryus',but dark gray, with Red hair and a ponytail in the back. On his hands was gloves like Ryus' only crimson in color.

Around his neck was in fact Master Goukens beads. His body was visibly leaking dark red energy as his eyes glowed red. As red as demon with teeth filed and sharpened like unto a shark.

**Flashback**

A young Ryu and much younger and livelier Gouken was inside their Doko practicing their art. As one, they took a defensive stance, then a forward punch. Then a side kick. The next technique was a flying kick. As that day ended, they both bowed to one another. **_"Well done Ryu. You've come such a long way in such a short time."_**

**_"Thank-you Master. I'm only trying my best to learn what you've taught me."_**

**_"Teaching is simple when one has a student as dedicated to our arts as you, Ryu. I'm proud of you. I hope to see you fulfill that vast potential I see in you and the day that you surpass me. I hope to see that day Ryu..."_**

** Flashback ends**

As Akuma steps into their field of vision, everyone else backs up a bit as they know they stand no chance against this abomination. The birds of the sky are so shocked by the power from this monster, that they fly towards a different location.

"Akuma!" Ryu nearly hollers out.

**"It has been many years Ryu. You were a mere pup when last I saw you." **

Lily Potter saw the beads that was around Akumas' neck and recognized that they were indeed the beads from Goukens grave. Quick as lightening she summoned them with an "Accio" spell from her wand and caught them in one hand. "These belonged to a good man you murdered you monster, you are unworthy of these beads." She growled out.

He gave her a look of utter loathing when Ryu and Ken stepped in front of her to protect her and everyone else.

"You murdered my Master...Your own brother!"

**"I did not murder him. Rather I defeated an opponent who was well beneath me."**

"Have you forgotten that he once spared your life?" Ryu growled out in bared teeth.

**"He could not finish me out of his own weakness! He was a fool to let Mercy, Loyalty of family to get in the way of victory. Gouken was unfit to teach-unfit to devote himself completely to the pursuit of fighting perfection. You should thank me for bringing an end to Goukens folly and his false principles."**

Ken had enough of the slander towards Master Goukens name and teachings, "DAMMIT! That's enough! This jackass ain't nothing but talk, Ryu. Let's show him what Master Goukens students are really made of."

Ryu cried out, **"FOR MASTER GOUKEN!"**

As one they both attacked at the same time as Ryu went for a blow to Akumas' right knee while Ken went for a spinning high kick towards Akumas' head. The moment their attack almost made contact, he faded into thin air. Both were surprised at this as Akuma appeared behind them both. Stunning even the others who watched and silently cheered Ryu and Ken on. Akuma backhanded Ken who spun around with a high kick that Akuma caught and tossed over his shoulder. All the while mocking him calling him "Slow and Weak."

Ryu went in for a left hook that Akuma caught in his hand and tossed into Ken while calling him "pathetic."

"**Surely Gouken taught you something! SHOW ME!"**

Both Students of Gouken landed in a crouch but jumped back up with Ken attempting another high kick that Akuma anticipated and caught behind his right shoulder while Ryu went for a leg sweep. Once again Ryu and Ken were thrown into one another like rag dolls.

Akuma just stood his ground with his arms crossed waiting on the next attack. Both men got back up yet again and attacked as one, "Come on Ken! **TOGETHER!**"

Ryu went for an elbow strike while Akuma taunted them some more, **"Can't you see, that until you let go of your inhibitions and put winning above all else...You will never reach your potential."**

Akuma blocked the elbow that then turned into a side palm smash. Ryu using Akumas' taunts as a distraction allowed Ken to charge up his flamed Dragon Punch. "NOW!" Ryu shouted.

**"SHORYUKEN!", **"Huh?"

While still holding onto Ryus' arm, Akuma used his own lightening powered Dragon Punch that sent Ken flying into a tree. As he slid down, his body and face was steaming due to the intensity of Akumas' lightening based attack. He side kicked Ryu back some as he sped over to Ken Masters downed form.

**"Look at the fear in your eyes...You are hindered by too many earthly attachments to ever be a complete fighter. Is it a child...? A woman...?" **

"Dude, "cough" do you ever shut up...?" , A bleeding Ken replied.

**"Until you have nothing to lose, you will never fight without hesitation." **He then picked Ken up with one arm and intended to throw him through the Miyazaki Shrines walls when Ken was stopped in mid air by a now pissed off James Potter with his wand extended, and then summoned Ken to him to be looked over by Lily and Tonks as James, Sirius, Remus Lupin, William Potter, and Alastor Moody all together sent Akuma into the air and tossed him roughly in front of Ryu. "Your fight isn't over you bastard, the man was down. Have you no honor?"

Akuma merely snarled at the mages, until Ryu tapped him on the shoulder from behind, and delivered his own uppercut Dragon Punch which sent Akuma flying several feet further away from his new found family. "This is our fight now Akuma, so let's do this."

Akuma stood up and grinned, **"Yes, show me your strength Ryu!"**

Ryu constantly threw punches and kicks that Akuma kept blocking.

The girl that Lily Potter and Nymphadora Tonks identified as Sakura could only watch in amazement. "It's Ryu...he's...he's perfect..."

Ryu then went for a sliding leg sweep that Akuma jumped over. Summoning his power of the Hadouken, Ryu pulled back his arms and shouted **"HADOUKEN!"**

Pushing his arms out, the gathered energy was finally released towards it's intended target.

Akuma seeing the Hadouken coming, braced himself by crossing his arms as the energy blast sent him skidding back further than before as his feet dragged against the blast.

**"Better, Ryu...Better."**

The girl known as Sakura could no longer contain herself and jumped into the battlefield despite everyone's protest.

"Oh my god! That was incredible!"

Akuma stood up and crossed his arms as Ryu was distracted by this stupid child.

"What the- Who are you?" Ryu demanded.

"My name is 'Sakura', and I've been searching for you my whole life, Master Ryu!"

"Who-Whoever you are...Get away from here! NOW!"

Stopping beside him, she bowed low with her eyes closed, "Master Ryu, please teach me to fight! I'll do anything to show you I'm a worthy student!"

Turning her sights on Akuma, she balled her fists and took a fighting stance and declared, "I'll...I'll even fight this man if you'd accept me!"

As Ryu cried out **"NO!"**, she sprung after Akuma who backhanded the girl with his inhuman strength. Her friend cried out her name. Said backhand sent her flying until Ryu jumped behind her and caught her in midair, Setting her down and seeing she was bleeding, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"She could only groan out, "L-Let me try that again..." One of her eyes was welded shut and her forehead was bleeding. "I-I need to prove myselffff..." She passed out in Ryus' arms due to the power of Akumas' strike.

"I-I think you've proven already that you're a fighter." Tearing a some strips of cloth from his top Gi, he then bandaged her head as his mother came to his side. "Now just keep fighting while I take care of some business."

Looking to his mother, she let him know that she'd handle it. No harm would befall the girl. He nodded his thanks. Turning back to Akuma, he snarled out, "How could you do that Akuma? She's only a kid!"

**"Yet she attacked me with complete abandon...Perhaps you could learn something from her, Ryu."**

With determination in eyes he spat out, "Maybe I already have! **"SHINKUUTATSUMAKISEMPUKYAKU!" **Turning his body in a strange stance, an unknown wind kicked up and spun dirt and dust around Ryu as he began spinning in the air with one leg and foot out. The technique had the desired effect and hit Akumas' block so many times that his defense fell and a powerful foot to the face sent him spin flying through the air."

When he landed, he wiped the blood from his face and only grinned in satisfaction. Suddenly, his aura flashed dangerously as he bared his teeth in a manic grin, **"Finally! Let me show you the full power of our arts...The Dark Hadou!"**

Per every strike and kick, no matter how many times Ryu tried to block, Akuma broke through and struck worse than before. When he had Ryu on the ground, he picked him up by his hair and tossed him up into the air and jumped higher than thought possible and unleashed the dark energy of the Dark Hadou on Ryus' body and sent him crashing on the ground, he left a small crater.

**"I thought you were greater than this-that perhaps you would be a worthy adversary. I was mistaken. If you were the best Goukens' Dojo ever produced...he was more incompetent than I ever imagined."**

The Marauders of James, Sirius, Remus, William, and even Lily herself lost control and attacked Akuma in their animal forms while Remus allowed his wolf form out to protect his fallen cub. The wolf swore the bastard would pay for hurting his cub. Sirius, and Lily in their dog and tiger forms attacked Akumas' legs as James antlers struck him in his chest and Moony now having taken complete control minus the ability to transfer the curse due to Moony finally giving over to him fully slashed at Akumas' chest as James' 'Prongs' form had done. William in his bear form slashed Akumas face scarring it. But Akuma would not be beaten by animal turned humans and threw all of them off of him and then was about to blast them all until he heard a growl from behind him.

**Flashback**

_Young Ryu had just finished a days training with Gouken when Gouken who had been proudly watched his adopted son called out, _**_"I think we have practiced enough katas for now, Ryu. You are ready to begin sparring and putting your theory into practice._**

_Retsu, an old friend of Goukens stepped forth and asked, _**_"Allow me Gouken. I would love to see how far young Ryu has come along in his training."_**

_Chuckling, Gouken replied, _**_"Ha ha ha, very well. Ryu, take it easy on Retsu...He's not as young as he used to be."_**

_** "I won't diappoint you master."**_

_Both student and elder bowed, then took a defensive stance. Retsu struck first. As he struck, Ryu would block until the old man challenged him, _**_"Come on Ryu...Don't hold back." _**_As one of his kicks made contact with Ryus' chin, Ryus' inner beast came out in full force and retaliated._

**Flashback ends_._**

That same beast has returned as all who looked gazed at Ryus' eyes as the familiar dark Power of the Dark Hadou burned in his eyes. Blood dripping from his mouth, Ryu stood and roared. Lily Potter who gazed into her sons eyes shifted back into her human form and shouted, **"RYU...NNNOOOO!"**

Ryu wasn't present as the darkness began to slowly advance on Akuma who only smirked. Ryus' dark aura flashed as he disappeared only to be seen in mid-air spinning and bringing a dark energy fueled fist towards Akuma who merely side stepped the attack. When Ryu landed, the shock-wave of the fist connecting to the Earth was astounding as it left a huge crater where he landed.

Akuma could only smile in satisfaction. But somehow Ryu managed to snap out of it as he looked at the hand he just pulled out of the hole he made in the ground. Wondering what this was, the distraction cost him as Akuma could only brag, **"Yes, the Dark Hadou...You have tasted its power as I always suspected. Perhaps one day, you will be worthy to face me. If you wish to Avenge Master Gouken, seek me out at the next Street Fighter Tournament."**

Grabbing the back of Ryus' head, he then said, **"Embrace your power...And prove to me that I have not spared your life in vain."**

He then smashed Ryus' head into the ground and rendered him unconscious as Ryu had another flashback to his earlier child years.

** Flashback**

_**"RYU! STOP! Stand down!" **__Gouken had cried out as he restrained a young anger fueled Ryu who held Retsu by the throat. Ryu hearing his Masters commands snapped out of it and walked a bit away scared out of his mind as Gouken checked on his old friend._

_** "Retsu, are you hurt?"**_

**_ "I'm fine Gouken." _**_He answered as he gazed at Goukens adopted son and massaged his throat. _**_"Your student is much stronger than he appears."_**

_Gouken nodded as Retsu bowed and walked away._

_ Gouken knelt next to his son and pupil and gently grabbed his left shoulder in comfort, _**_"I'm sorry Master, I don't know what came over me. I just didn't want to disappoint you."_**

_Sighing in resignation, _**_"You have not Ryu. I have always known that you possess the desire to better yourself that all true Martial Artists do. That Aspiration is what propels us to our greatest heights, but that same longing for perfection can also destroy us. I hoped you would never experience it. But that is the power that you just felt...The same power that drove my brother mad."_**

**_ "What can I do?"_**_ A now fearful Ryu asked._

**_"Only this...No matter how much you desire victory...No matter how much that darkness inside you hungers for it, never forsake your humanity for it. Can you promise me this?"_**

**_ "Yes Master, I promise." _**_With that promise, Ryu walks with his Master back to the Dojo for dinner and then rest._

** Flashback ends.**

A now conscious Ryu looks into his mothers beautiful eyes as his father, brother, Uncle Remus, and Godfather Sirius, looks upon the eyes he shares with his mother as his head rests within her lap. She then waved her wand and was able to remove the blood and grime off his face as well as heal any bruises that came due to Akumas' brutality.

"Are you alright mother?" he asked in worry. Hearing him call her that, brought a smile to her lips as she tearfully nodded her head. She then kissed his brow which left him pink in the cheeks and his now extended family chuckling.

Turning his attention to the girl Akuma rendered unconscious, he saw Ken and Tonks attending her and her friend. Alastor Moody walked up and was able to inform them that Akuma was long gone. Thankfully they had shrunken Goukens beads and hid them so Akuma could not take them again.

"That's a pretty nasty bump there little lady. Better get that looked at." Turning to check on Ryu, Ken called out, "Hey Ryu! What happened? When I came to, Akuma was gone, I found that unconscious girl over there, and you were in never-never-land!"

"He told me to find him at the next Street Fighter Tournament...When I'm worthy of him." Getting up, he heard a few creaks and cracks as his body readjusted itself.

"Arrogant son of a...! If he hadn't surprised us-"

"No Ken," Ryu looked down in shame, "Neither of us was a match for Akuma. I have a lot to learn, and that's not going to happen just sitting around and waiting for the Tournament."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Find answers, no matter where I have to look. I'll search the entire world if that's what it takes to discover how to beat Akuma. Whatever Bison or those Interpol people wanted, I don't have time to get tied down by any of it. I have my own path to travel."

"Well, wherever you go, you can count on me to be right there with you." Ken then smashed fists with Ryu to honor their brotherhood.

**3 hours later**

Ryu and his family were gazing out past the vastness of Japan and the city they were in as they stood atop of the Hospitals parking lot, they had dropped off the girl Sakura and her friend while Ken went to check on his fiance. The peace was interrupted as Ken made his appearance with a glum look. "Ken your back, did you talk to her?"

"Yeah!"

"And...?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you, Ryu."

Ryu didn't understand but accepted it. Whatever happened must have shaken Ken up pretty badly if his facial expression had anything to say. Nodding, he said, "I understand, this is something I'd never ask you to do."

Lily Potter asked if Eliza was okay, in which Kens' face grew into a grin as he nodded with a red face. Lily knew that look all to well. She had worn that look at least two times when she pranked her husband while being pregnant with her boys.

"Nnnnoooo, say it isn't so." Lily shrieked in giddiness, as Ken nodded in answer.

"Did I miss something?"

"Dude, Elizas' pregnant."

"Ah, c-congratulations! I can't believe it."

"I know right. We've been engaged for like, forever. But this is a whole new ballgame. Hope her dad doesn't whip out the shotgun when I get back...Maybe Akuma was right about me too..." he said as he turned to look out at the city.

"Huh?"

"My last thought before nearly crashing through that wall was if I ever see Eliza again...Maybe I do have too much to lose to be a great fighter."

"What if the opposite is true? Maybe you're now more complete because you have something to fight for."

"I'm just sorry I'm forcing you to take this journey with your family alone..."

"Who says Master Ryu'll be alone?" A familiar voice called out. "You can count on me-Your number one fan and Pupil- To always be by your side Master Ryu!" Sakura decked out with matching red gloves covering her hand and wrists. What the others didn't see till now was a wand holstered to her arm with Japanese ruins and symbols. A bag of clothes and other womanly things with her.

"You're a witch?", James Potter asked as he gazed at the growing female warrior who nodded in a big smile.

Ken with a shit eating grin crossed his arms and tilted his head and looked at his old friend. "Master Ryu?"

"Sakura, I'm flattered, but I'm no Master. I'm just a student in training."

"Teaching is the best kind of training! We'd be helping each other out!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Poking him in the chest and looking into his eyes, "Oh yes you can- you saved my life back there, so now your responsible for it!"

Here everyone of the Marauders could barely stand because of their laughter, this development, and how Sakura was refusing to take a "NO" for an answer.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

Ryus' only thought was, "What the hell just happened?" As Ken playfully ribbed his old friend, "Guess you got a lot more than you bargained for. Eh, Master Ryu?"

From there it was full on laughter as James, Sirius, Remus, William, and even Tonks herself lost composure and fell on their asses in laughter.

After everyone got themselves under control, Ken had one last thing to speak to Ryu about. "Ryu, I know it might be a lot to ask of you, but Eliza and I was wondering if you would like the Honor of being the baby's Godfather."

Ryu gobsmacked stuttered as he accepted with Ken hugging his old friend in thanks.

Later that day, back at Master Goukens Grave, his beads had been replaced with a permanent sticking charm and the Tombstone reinforced with magic so no one, not even Akuma may destroy it trying to recover the beads. As a precaution, all in attendance including Ryu, Ken, and Eliza would hold the Knowledge of where Goukens Grave was.

Everyone gathered and said their farewells to the fallen teacher leaving Ryu to be the last. "Good-Bye Master. I'll return after I've proven myself to be a Martial Artist that would make you proud. And don't be concerned...I haven't forgotten my promise."

Sakura had finally finished eveything she had to do and got her parents blessing as she now jogged up to the departing family. "Hey, wait up. You weren't trying to ditch me, were you?"

Ryu chuckled while most of his family snickered and his mother smiled, "No, of course not. Though I do keep asking myself how you managed to convince me to teach you..."

"I won't disappoint you, Master!"

"Please, stop calling me that..." The final sound on this sacred ground was the sound of The Marauders laughing once more at Ryu's situation, until a port-key took them onto their next journey to Scotland.


End file.
